The present invention is directed to integrated circuits and their processing for the manufacture of semiconductor devices. In particular, the invention provides a method and system for monitoring and controlling process related information for the manufacture of semiconductor integrated circuit devices. More particularly, the invention provides a method and system for monitoring device characteristics, including censored data and uncensored data, of semiconductor integrated circuits in the manufacture of semiconductor integrated circuit devices. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Integrated circuits have evolved from a handful of interconnected devices fabricated on a single chip of silicon to millions of devices. Conventional integrated circuits provide performance and complexity far beyond what was originally imagined. In order to achieve improvements in complexity and circuit density (i.e., the number of devices capable of being packed onto a given chip area), the size of the smallest device feature, also known as the device “geometry”, has become smaller with each generation of integrated circuits.
Increasing circuit density has not only improved the complexity and performance of integrated circuits but has also provided lower cost parts to the consumer. An integrated circuit or chip fabrication facility can cost hundreds of millions, or even billions, of U.S. dollars. Each fabrication facility will have a certain throughput of wafers, and each wafer will have a certain number of integrated circuits on it. Therefore, by making the individual devices of an integrated circuit smaller, more devices may be fabricated on each wafer, thus increasing the output of the fabrication facility. Making devices smaller is very challenging, as each process used in integrated fabrication has a limit. That is to say, a given process typically only works down to a certain feature size, and then either the process or the device layout needs to be changed. Additionally, as devices require faster and faster designs, process limitations exist with certain conventional processes, including monitoring techniques, materials, and even testing techniques.
An example of such processes includes ways of monitoring process related functions during the manufacture of integrated circuits, commonly called semiconductor devices. Such monitoring process is often desired for continuously improving quality and productivity to stay competitive. As merely an example, statistical process control (SPC) has been playing an important role in conventional industries. It is a procedure in which data are collected, organized, analyzed and interpreted. Actions are requested to identify root causes and to implement solutions so a process can be maintained at its desired level or be improved to a higher level. SPC makes use of statistical signals to identify sources of variation, to correct identified variation causes therefore to improve performance, and to maintain control of processes.
Conventional SPC control limits determination often assumes a normal distribution and no censored data is provided in the data collection. In many cases in reliability data collection data censoring occurs frequently. For example, the voltage breakdown (VBD) data of inter-layer dielectric “ILD” measured with ramped up voltage could be censored when some of dice of the sample do not have breakdown failure at a maximum ramped up voltage. In these cases, a direct application of an X-Bar and S control chart on the observed data is often not adequate. Accordingly, data collection is not reliable.
From the above, it is seen that an improved technique for manufacturing semiconductor devices is desired.